A short story of Marie Woodland
by lilkittychan
Summary: A story about my character Marie Woodland who moves into La Push to live with some relatives where she soon meets Jacob Black


would this be the end? I thought as I ran through the woods breathless looking back over my shoulder to get a glance at the creature following me, how was this creature able to go so fast, and another question how had it not managed to catch me, I knew well that it was playing with me, like kids do with their mashed potatoes before they squash it with there spoon and devour it, that sent shivers down my spine, thinking about being devoured by this creature was not on the top of my list, however having my eyes on the creature seemed to have distracted me from the the tree trunk protruding from the damp ground, at that my ankle caught the trunk sending me flying down the bank with a small thud, I laid there in the grass at the bottom, this would be the end... I would never see my friends again, or my parents... and most importantly I would never see him again.

10 Months earlier

I Grabbed my boxes out of the back of my dads truck watching my mom head over to the house to talk to relatives I had never even met, I couldn't understand why we were moving in with them when we seemed to be doing just fine in California, I shrugged it off slightly as I headed up to the house trying to remember the name of the town I was now living in, or to be more precise reservation, ah that's was right the name of this town was La push LA PUSH, who names a town La push, its such a suggested name, I chuckled as I went inside, searching for the room I would now be staying in, my younger cousin Ashley peeked around the corner at me, she was only five years old so she was still in the adorable stages of her life, myself on the other hand I had just turned 16, the terrible teens as my mother Janet would put it.

I set down the boxes on the floor as I pulled out a dog stuffed animal I had won at a fair the year before and held it out for the young girl Ashley and smiled "here, it will watch over you and keep you safe" I heard about the legends of La push but I had just put them all up to be just that legends, not real, Ashley on the other hand seemed to be really pleased as she ran over and grabbed the rust colored dog from me a huge grin on her face as she spoke in her high voice "thank you Marie! it looks just like Jacob!" Jacob, who was Jacob i thought to myself, did they have a dog? or maybe it was a neighbors dog, little did I know how wrong I was, i smiled as I knelt down and ruffled up her hair slightly "then why don't you go show your mom your new toy while I finish unpacking", Ashley nodded as she quickly ran off to tell her mom of the wonderful gift.

a knock sounded on the door as I just managed to finish unpacking the last things from my boxes, setting the small porcelain wolf statue down on my dresser, the knock sounded again as i heard my mom call from the other room "Marie darling could you get that your aunt and I are cooking dinner!"

that didn't surprise me dad usually left the cooking to my mom, while my dad watched the football game, I walked out of the room as i headed over to the door opening it looking at the very tall black haired male in front of me, what was he like 6'6. he was humongous, my cheeks flushed as I soon found myself at a loss of words, at that Ashley ran to the door clinging onto the older males arm squealing in glee "Jacob you came" I watched the male standing there stiff, so this was the Jacob she had mentioned when i had given her the stuffed, dog, but why would she say the dog looked like him, he looked absolutely nothing like a dog, my eyes slowly glanced down his very muscular arms and body to make sure he didn't have a tale or some fur protruding from his body..

Jacob smirked as he watched me "are you checking me out?" my eyes grew wide as i stuttered trying to find my words "psh n..no course not why would i be checking out someone like you" Jacob chuckled as he watched me with his brown eyes, I watched him cautiously as I slightly looked away listening to the taller male speak "ouch that wasn't very nice, though your a bit defensive aren't you, I will take that as you were checking me out" I instantly snapped back in retort to his comment "I am not being defensive and I was not checking you out!" my cheeks puffed out in anger I didn't like being called out like that and accused of checking someone out when I wasn't, though I guess I wouldn't have been so defensive if I wasn't checking him out just a little, I had to admit though he was kind of cute. "fine fine you weren't checking me out" the tall dark haired male said as he held out his hand "my names Jacob, Jacob Black, its nice to meet you, we don't really see new people moving into the reservation" I sighed as I held out my hand and took Jacobs hand, his hand was huge it made mine look like a little kids compared to his "nice to meet you too, my names Marie woodland, my parents thought it would be a good idea to move in with family... she said something about families needing to be there for each other and that I need to learn more about my heritage whatever she means by that" I moved to pull my hand away from his, he was unbelievably warm. Jacobs eyes seemed to be piercing into my soul why was he looking at me like that, it was a bit unsettling it looked as though he was trying to figure something out trying to read something "will you knock it off your creeping me out... if you want to know something just ask... instead of staring at me..." Jacob seemed to snap back as he looked me in the eyes "ah oh I'm sorry I guess I spaced off there" there still seemed to be something wrong I couldn't quite place my finger on it but it seemed like something I had said had upset him or set off some kind of reaction.

I held the door open still looking at him when my mothers voice sounded from the kitchen declaring that dinner was ready and to come back in and wash up, I sighed looking at Jacob squinting my eyes slightly before holding the door open more "well dinner is ready and seeing as it would be rude for me not to invite you in for dinner since you're already here, would you like to come have dinner with us" Jacob watched me looking indecisive then slowly nodded "sure I guess, but can I use your phone to call my dad and let him know I will be late I don't want him worrying" I didn't get it, there wasn't much a boy could do in a reservation like this to get in all that much trouble but I decided to shrug it off, this boy was defiantly weird and from what I had seen I was sure that I didn't want to get mixed up with this boy I could just since that it would cause trouble and boy did I have no Idea how much I was right.


End file.
